Ginny Weasley Undone — On Hiatus
by 13 Lucky Ducky 13
Summary: Ginny's parents made a deal with the Malfoy's. Their only daughter must marry their only son to pay off debt. Full summary inside: Sort of post-Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summary: Draco wouldn't mind marrying her, in fact: Draco would love to officially propose to her. Ginny's parents agree with that. And so he does, but she turns him down. Can he convince her that he will love and care about her? Or will she always resent him? Can he get her to spill the secret she's hiding? What if Ginny does tell Draco her secret? Will he take well or become barmy?**_

_**Ginny has been offered as a payment to her parents' debt. She's to marry Draco Malfoy...just as she and Harry are officially a couple! She obviously has to break it off with Harry. Ginny swears to herself she won't fall for him, but on their honeymoon, she and Draco get extremely wasted and end up living up to what most couples normally do on their honeymoon. After that, she distances herself from him. But some shocking news brings her back to reality and she suddenly realizes the truth. Can she get up the guts to tell him the truth? Or will she keep Draco in the dark until it is obvious? This is Ginny Weasley undone...**_

Chapter 1: Emotions

Ginevra—Ginny—Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen to get herself a nice green-apple, but stopped when she heard her parents talking.

She snuck into the little door that was in the kitchen. She cracked it to see her mother, Molly Weasley, saying something to her father, Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur, she's our daughter. Doesn't she get a say in this?" Molly asked her husband.

"Molly, dear, this will fix all of our debt problems! The Ministry fired me, remember," he pointed out, "and if they fire someone, it indicates that I'm not a good worker. So no one will hire me."

Ginny's eyes widened in horror.

"The Malfoys pay for us...and in return, Draco Malfoy marries our daughter," Arthur told his wife.

Ginny tried to be quiet but when she heard that, she went barmy.

"WHAT?" She hollered, coming out of hiding place.

"Ginny, sweetheart—" her mum started, but Ginny wasn't done.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Ginny screeched.

Her parents flinched as she ran away.

'I am only seventeen! I just finished out my school years!' She thought to herself.

By then, Ginny was in hysterics. She would let silent tears out as she cried out in frustration.

She realized she didn't give a bloody hoot if her parents made her marry a million other men, she and Harry would work it out. And that's where she headed...to tell Harry exactly that.

Draco thought he was on top of the world...until some news brought him crashing back to the Wizarding World.

He was going to marry a Weasley. And he knew the two year difference didn't matter, but he was wondering why his parents would do that to him.

He's tortured Ginny Weasley since they had met his second year. And now he's twenty years old and she's almost eighteen (at least that is what his parent told him).

He knew marrying her might just be a challenge, but he also knew he could grow to love her as well. Maybe not at first but it'll come.

Ginevra Weasley you'd better prepare...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lying, Cheating Git

Ginny quickly Apparated to her boyfriend's house. Harry and her had just gotten together about a month ago.

When she got there, she expected to be outside of his house, because Harry always has Apparation Wards up, but was surprised when she realized she was in his kitchen.

"Harry?" She called, sobbing.

She heard moans coming from up the stairs. She was now worried as she climbed up to the next floor. Ginny had remembered to put a silencing charm on the stairs.

Ginny followed the moans and grunts all the way to his room.

She opened his door and gasped at the sight. It was her best friend Gabrielle Delacour and Harry in the middle of a vigorous agreement or something like that. They were going to make love right in front of her!

Ginny let out a squeak.

Harry and Gabrielle stopped and looked at their intruder.

When they saw who it was, guilt crossed their faces.

"Harry, you're my boyfriend! And Gabrielle, you're practically my sister!" Ginny pointed out, "Now I don't feel guilty for having to break up because I was supposed to marry Draco bloody Malfoy!"

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Gabrielle cried.

"Gabby, I forgive you," Ginny said quietly, "Will you come to dinner with me?"

Gabrielle nodded, put her clothes back on, and then they left.

Gabrielle wouldn't quit apologizing. It annoyed the crying Ginny to the end.

"Gabby! I said it was okay! I knew Harry was a cheating, lying git!" She said kind of laughing. "I was coming over to break up with him!"

Ginny was lying to Gabby and to herself. In truth, Ginny was going to ask Harry if they could elope...


End file.
